


Call Me By My Name

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, There is flirting, but Brett is a little oblivious, just some light-hearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett is determined to find Nolan a nickname. Nolan is just as determined to shoot down every single one.





	Call Me By My Name

Nolan ran out onto the field, nervous excitement bubbling in his stomach. He always felt like this at the start of a match, but this was next level. They were playing Devenford, their rival, and Liam had whipped the team into a frenzy before leading them out onto the field. And sure, Nolan wanted to win, but that wasn't the reason behind his butterflies.   


"Well hello," a low voice drawled in his ear. Nolan shivered. He hadn't even heard his approach.   


"Hi," he whispered, turning his head slightly to take in the figure of the taller boy standing alongside him.   


"Ready to get your ass kicked, Freckles?" Brett asked with a grin.   


Nolan raised an eyebrow. "Freckles? Really?"   


"What?" Brett asked. "You don't like that nickname?"   


"I don't like nicknames in general," Nolan shrugged. Brett studied him, and Nolan's stomach gave a little flip at the look in Brett's eyes.   


"I'll find one that fits," Brett promised, and with a flirty wink he ran off to join the rest of his team.   


Nolan sighed as he watched him run away, eyes firmly glued on the taller boy's ass.   


"Nolan!" Liam snapped. "Sometime this century?"   


"Yeah, yeah," Nolan grumbled, jogging over to join the huddle.   


***   


"So I assume that the usual nicknames are out?" Brett asked, leaning forward to take a sip out of his milkshake.   


"Huh?" Nolan asked. He'd been off in his own world. Brett's hair was still damp from his post-game shower, and one droplet of water had been slowly running down the side of his neck, Nolan's eyes following it's path down.   


"Baby?" Brett asked.   


Nolan screwed up his nose. "No," he said firmly.

"Honey?" Brett continued.   


"Lame."   


"Sweetheart?"   


"Ew no."   


Brett frowned in concentration, absent-mindedly chewing on his straw. Nolan's eyes were glued to his mouth, licking his lips. Frustration filled him. God, who cared about cutesy nicknames? Nolan just wanted a kiss already dammit!   


"I'll keep trying," Brett said with a bright smile.   


***

"Hey Noley!" Brett said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nolan stared at him like he'd grown a second head. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes out the front of the school for Brett, just to be insulted?   


"My baby sister calls me that," Nolan said, bristling with annoyance. "Because she's three and can't speak properly yet."   


Brett pouted. "Sorry," he whispered, arm slowly dropping.   


Nolan sighed, feeling guilty.   


"No, I'm sorry," he said. "That was rude of me."   


"It's okay," Brett said, offering him a small smile, tentatively reaching forward to take his hand.   


Nolan blushed so red that the awkward tension between them was immediately forgotten.

"Maybe I should just call you my sweet little cherry tomato instead," Brett snickered.   


"Shut up," Nolan pouted.   


***   


"Where's your boyfriend today?" Liam asked.   


Nolan had agreed to help Liam out on Saturday afternoon with some practice shots on the school oval. He hadn't had anything better to do, sadly, so he'd said yes. He was now regretting that decision.   


"He's not my boyfriend," Nolan scowled.

"Wait, really?" Liam asked incredulously. "But he always calls you by all those cute nicknames."

"He's just teasing me," Nolan sighed. "Can we drop it? I thought you wanted to do some drills?"

"Yeah, sure," Liam said reluctantly. "I still think it's dumb though. You should ask him out."   


Liam yelped as he dodged the lacrosse ball that came flying directly at his face.   


"Not cool dude!"   


***   


Nolan looked in the mirror, sighing as he ruffled a hand through his hair, trying to get it to behave. He was getting ready to go out with Liam and the rest of the pack to Sinema. Nolan hadn't been before, but he'd been quietly informed that Brett was a regular, so he'd tried to make some sort of effort to look nice.

Over the past few weeks, Nolan had been getting more and more frustrated. He was at least 80% sure that Brett was into him, but the born werewolf never made a move, instead just teasing him and occasionally putting an arm around him or taking his hand.

It was nice, but Nolan wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss Brett. well, he wanted to do a lot more than that, but a kiss would be a good start!

And this nickname business was driving him up the wall. All he wanted was for Brett to call him by his real name, grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Nolan glanced at the time. It was almost ten o'clock, the time he'd agreed to meet the pack at the club, so with one final look in the mirror, Nolan headed out.   


When he arrived, he found Mason and Corey already waiting out the front. They waved him over.   


"Evening," Mason said, smirking as he looked him up and down. "Trying to impress someone tonight?"   


"Maybe," Nolan shrugged, biting down a smile.   


"You look amazing Nolan," Corey said approvingly.   


"Thanks," Nolan said, blushing lightly.   


Liam walked up then with Theo, arguing loudly, and Mason rolled his eyes. "Oi, can we go in now?"   


The two of them looked up, startled, having been completely absorbed in their fight. "Oh, hey guys," Liam said sheepishly.   


Nolan laughed, and Liam's eyes flicked to him. He paused, eyes looking him up and down. "What?" Nolan asked.   


"I dunno. You look different," Liam said suspiciously.   


"Don't be rude," Theo snapped, hitting his arm. "Nolan can dress up if he wants to."

Nolan looked down at his clothes with a frown. He had on a pair of skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt and a light blue denim jacket. It didn't look all that different from the clothes everyone else was wearing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Nolan asked Liam, confused.

"Nothing," Liam said. "I'm just used to seeing you in hoodies I guess."

Nolan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's go in."   


***

It was almost an hour later before Nolan saw Brett weaving through the crowd, eyes lighting up as he spotted him. He veered towards him, sliding into the booth at his side.   


"Hey," Nolan said, shivering as Brett's spicy scent filled the air between them.   


"Hi. I don't think I've ever seen you here before," Brett said, eyes dropping down and taking in his clothes.   


"First time," Nolan admitted.   


Brett grinned. "Is that so?"

Nolan hummed his agreement, heart starting to race at the proximity of the other boy. Behind them, the music was loud, many people dancing and grinding on each other. The thought of pressing up against Brett like that made Nolan feel a little faint.

"Have you been drinking?" Brett asked, leaning a little closer.   


Nolan frowned. "No, why?"   


"Your cheeks are flushed," Brett observed. He brought a hand up, rubbing his thumb over Nolan's heated skin. "Like two rosy little peaches."   


"It's hot," Nolan whispered, trying to calm his racing heart. Brett was so close. If Nolan leaned forward just a few short centimeters, he could kiss him.   


Brett smiled at him as if he read his mind. He leaned closer, and Nolan held his breath, staring at him.   


But instead of kissing him, Brett brought his hands to Nolan's jacket, helping him ease it off.   


"There you go Peaches, is that better?" Brett asked, winking at him.   


Nolan sighed, turning away and looking down at his glass. "Yeah, sure, thanks."   


***   


"You know, for some supposed suave player or whatever, you really are oblivious," Theo drawled.   


"What are you talking about?" Brett scowled.   


He was leaning against the wall, scowling as he watched Nolan, who was on the other side of the room chatting animatedly with Liam.   


"Why haven't you made a move?" Theo asked, glaring at him. "Stop fucking Nolan around."   


"I'm not," Brett insisted. "I just, I dunno. Sometimes I think he likes me, but most of them time he just smells annoyed."

"I'd be annoyed too if you kept trying to call me by some stupid nickname," Theo pointed out.   


"What's wrong with a nickname?" Brett asked. "They're cute."   


"You're an idiot," Theo informed him. "I don't know why I'm even bothering. Nolan's clearly better off without you."   


Brett growled at him, and Theo gave him an unimpressed look before turning to leave. Brett sighed, shoulders slumping. "Theo, wait."   


Theo looked back at him. "What?"   


"What should I do?" Brett asked quietly.   


"Have you considered calling him by his name?" Theo asked.   


Brett blinked. Theo rolled his eyes and walked away.   


He looked back over at Nolan, who was on his own again, now leaning against the wall looking uncomfortable. Brett took a deep breath, before slowly making his way over to him.   


"Having a good time Nolan?" He asked as he slotted in next to him.   


Nolan's breath hitched.   


"What did you call me?" He demanded, looking up at him.   


"Nolan, that's your name isn't it?" Brett said, a little unnerved by the intensity of Nolan's gaze. Clearly Theo had been right.   


"You never call me by my name," Nolan pointed out.   


"Nolan," Brett said again. Nolan stared at him, eyes wide. Brett leaned in closer. "Nolan," he whispered.   


"Brett," Nolan whimpered. "Please fucking kiss me."

Slowly Brett leaned down, eyes searching Nolan's face to make sure this was what he wanted. Nolan made an impatient noise, grabbing his shirt and rising up onto his toes, pulling Brett closer. Brett felt his heart racing in his chest as his eyes fluttered closed, gently brushing his lips over Nolan's.   


It was achingly sweet, and Brett could feel his fingers trembling as he wrapped them around Nolan, holding the other boy against his chest as he kissed him again and again, falling a little harder with every soft little sigh that fell from Nolan's lips.   


Reluctantly, Brett pulled away, sucking in a shaky breath, his forehead resting on Nolan's.   


"Can I try one more?" Brett asked quietly.   


"One," Nolan said with an impatient sigh, fingers clenching tighter in his shirt.   


Brett opened his eyes, moving back slightly so that he could take in Nolan's expression. "Can I call you mine?"

"Oh," Nolan said, eyes widening. "Do you mean it?"   


Brett nodded. "Yeah," he said hoarsely.   


Nolan's smile was brilliant. "Yes," he said simply.   


Brett leaned in, capturing his mouth, ignoring Theo's muttered, "finally," and the cheers of Mason, Corey and Liam. Their kisses grew heated, and Brett groaned Nolan's name as the blonde's hands drifted lower and slipped under his shirt.   


"Get a room," Liam hollered.   


"Sounds good to me," Nolan murmured against his lips.

***   


Later that night, as Brett cried out Nolan's name again and again, on all fours while Nolan fucked him into the mattress, Nolan knew he'd never heard a sweeter sound in his entire life.   


Who needed nicknames anyway?


End file.
